1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Owing to development of thin film growth and thin film device elements, a light emitting device including a light emitting diode and a laser diode, which use 3-5 group or 2-6 group compound semiconductor elements of a semiconductor, can present a variety of colors, for example, red, green and blue colors and an infrared ray. Fluorescence material usage or color combination allows the light emitting device to present a white light having good light efficiency. Compared with a conventional light source such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, such the light emitting device has several advantages of low power consumption, semipermanent usage, fast response speed, safety and environment-friendliness.
As a result, the light emitting device has been applied to a transmission module of light communication means, a light emitting diode backlight replacing a cold cathode fluorescence lamp (CCFL) composing a backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a white light emitting diode lightening device replacing a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, a headlight of a vehicle and even to a traffic light broadly.